


RagJin Discord Server

by TheMythOfLove



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythOfLove/pseuds/TheMythOfLove
Summary: RagJin Discord Server! Don't hesitate to contact me if you'd like to join.Art by @Akatsu35z on Twitter





	RagJin Discord Server

[](https://imgur.com/8TIBkHC)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Discord: Beautiful Insanity#8002


End file.
